Livre III, chapitre XV
by Perruche Cevenole
Summary: La partie manquante du chapitre XV du livre III, selon moi, du sublime Pride & Prejudice...Quand Lady de Bourgh se rend chez Darcy à Pemberley. Première Orgueil & Préjugé. Reviews attendues!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs.

Voici ma première fic Pride & Préjudice (Orgueil & Préjugé pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas).

Ayant découvert Jane Austen pendant les vacances, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui emprunter ses personnages…

Avis à ceux qui n'auraient pas lu au moins une de ses œuvres : qu'attendez-vous ? Cette fille est absolument G-E-N-I-A-L-E !

Pour une petite intro si vous n'êtes pas convaincus, allez voir le film Pride & Prejudice récemment sorti… Que celles qui ne tombent pas amoureuses de Darcy se dénoncent !

Ce sera une mini-fic qui devrait être rapidement terminée. Elle représente un des passages « manquant » du roman pourtant si parfait de Jane Austen…

Elle est donc à situer dans le Livre III pendant le chapitre XV.

J'attends donc vos commentaires. Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. Bonne lecture !

Miss Bingley venait de nouveau d'essayer de pousser Darcy à bout en médisant sur Elizabeth Bennet pour qu'il avoue ce qu'il cachait depuis tant de mois à présent. Darcy sortit brusquement de la pièce après s'être brièvement excusé. Il traversa un certain nombre de pièces puis arriva devant la porte de son bureau. Il y entra et ferma avec violence la porte. Une fois seul, il se mit à respirer plus calmement et plus profondément. Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon pour respirer l'air pur. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et observa le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Les beaux jours revenaient à Pemberley. Les arbres regagnaient leur feuillage, l'herbe reverdissait, les premières fleurs n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition. La lumière du soleil baignait le lac et son rivage pour donner une lumière splendide.

Face à tant de beauté, Darcy se sentit perdre tous ses moyens. Jamais Fitzwilliam Darcy avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Du moins, jamais avant d'avoir rencontré Elizabeth Bennet.

-Elizabeth… Soupira-t-il.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était belle, non, magnifique. La plus belle chose au monde qu'il lui eût été donné de rencontrer. Son sourire était le plus lumineux qu'il connaissait, ses traits étaient doux et sans la moindre erreur, ses cheveux bruns prenaient des reflets cuivrés lorsqu'ils trouvaient la lumière. Peut-être aussi était-ce parce qu'elle avait le même caractère que lui : borné et franc ? Elle était la première qui avait réussit l'exploit de le faire se remettre en question. Elizabeth avait réussi à le blesser au plus profond de lui-même mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il était, sur les regards qu'il s'attirait, sur sa façon d'être avec ceux qu'il dénigrait.

Pour elle, il avait changé ; pour elle, il voulait changer. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime autant que lui la chérissait. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour elle ? Jusqu'au bout du monde. Que ne ferait-il pas pour que ses yeux ne connaissent plus que les larmes du bonheur ? Il était même prêt à renoncer à elle pour qu'elle puisse vivre en paix. Oui, il le savait : elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle le lui avait assez bien fait comprendre en refusant sa main. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal que ce jour là. C'est sous un accès de colère, mais surtout de déception qu'il lui avait écrit cette lettre qu'il lui avait par la suite remise afin qu'elle sache. Darcy accepterait son échec à la seule condition qu'Elizabeth Bennet connaisse la vérité en ce qui concerne les faits dont elle l'avait accusé.

Le lendemain, il repartait pour Netherfield afin de rejoindre son ami Charles Bingley qui venait de se fiancer avec Jane, la sœur d'Elizabeth. Il la reverrait donc. Enfin. Le temps lui avait paru si long depuis qu'il l'avait quittée à l'auberge avant qu'il ne parte à la recherche de Lydia et Wickham. Mais comment réagirait-il ? Comment réagirait-elle ? S'il s'emportait tant lorsqu'on la critiquait ouvertement, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il serait face à elle ?

Soudain, il entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui arrivait à grande allure. Il tourna la tête en direction du galop des chevaux et vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée du château. Etant à un trop grande distance, il ne put reconnaître la voiture. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour le savoir, car une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un domestique frappa à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez. Dit il.

Le majordome entra et annonça que Lady Catherine de Bourgh venait d'arriver au château et qu'elle demandait à voir son neveu le plus vite possible car elle devait lui parler d'une affaire de la plus haute importance et des plus urgentes.

Darcy demanda si sa tante l'attendait dans une pièce particulière et le domestique répondit qu'elle était dans le salon jouxtant celui de musique. Darcy lui demanda de la rejoindre et l'informer qu'il arrivait d'une minute à l'autre.

-Bien Monsieur. Répondit le majordome avant de s'éclipser.

Mais que voulait-elle donc ? Jamais elle n'avait débarqué à Pemberley sans le lui faire savoir auparavant. Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'il détestait qu'on le dérange ainsi. Lady de Bourgh savait que les moments à Pemberley lui étaient chers et qu'il affectionnait particulièrement la tranquillité qui y régnait.

C'est donc intrigué et plutôt de mauvaise humeur qu'il se rendit dans le salon pour rejoindre sa tante. Lorsqu'il la vit, il fit une révérence avant de lui demander ce qui l'amenait si promptement à Pemberley.

-J'arrive de Longbourn. Déclara-t-elle.

Darcy tressaillit à ce nom.

-Nous devons parler Darcy. Reprit t'elle. A propos de Miss Bennet.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais laquelle ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent Darcy, vous savez pertinemment de laquelle de ces pauvres filles je veux parler.

Darcy ne releva pas. Il tenta de faire abstraction de l'insulte qui était destinée à celle qui lui était si chère et qui venait de parvenir à ses oreilles.

-Loin de vouloir vous déplaire ma chère tante, je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion. Me jouer de vous serait l'une des dernières choses me venant à l'esprit.

-C'est d'Elizabeth Bennet dont je veux que nous parlions. Cracha-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Voilà… A vous de jouer !

Je poste bientôt la suite. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc la deuxième partie de cette fic. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer l'écriture de ce chapitre avant de partir en Allemagne. Je vous laisse lire. Je répondrais aux questions qui m'ont été posées en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Partie 2 : **_

-C'est d'Elizabeth Bennet dont je veux que nous parlions. Cracha-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques instants avant que Darcy ne le brise.

-Pourquoi donc voulez-vous que nous parlions de Miss Bennet ?

-Je m'étais rendue à Longbourn dans le but d'obtenir certains éclaircissements et démentis de sa part.

-Et votre voyage a-t-il été à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

-Malheureusement non. Enfin, malheureusement pour elle ! Elle ne sait pas qui je suis ! Personne ne contrecarre les projets de Lady Catherine de Bourgh !

-Si vous me le permettez, puis-je savoir en quoi cette affaire me concerne ?

-Elle vous concerne en tout Darcy !

-Alors je vous prie de bien vouloir m'éclairer car je ne comprends pas le fond de votre démarche.

-Je suis allée rendre visite à Miss Bennet afin d'anéantir une infâme rumeur qui était parvenue jusqu'à mes augustes oreilles. Or, cette petite sotte n'a pas voulu me donner satisfaction ! Et devinez, mon cher neveu, quel est l'objet de cette rumeur ? Vous auriez, soi-disant, l'intention d'épouser Elizabeth Bennet ! Une honte ! Un scandale que de faire courir de pareils bruits à travers le pays ! En exposant la raison de sa colère, Lady de Bourgh s'était laissée emporter et le son de sa voix devenait de plus en plus fort.

Pourtant, la fin de sa tirade ne parvint qu'à moitié aux oreilles de Darcy. Avait-il l'intention d'épouser Elizabeth Bennet ? Si elle avait accepté sa main, ils seraient déjà mari et femme ! Il se demanda pourquoi elle avait refusé sa proposition. Réitèrerait-elle son refus une seconde fois, maintenant qu'il avait changé ? Oserait-il lui demander une deuxième fois de devenir sa femme ? Soudain, il réalisa le sens des derniers mots de Lady de Bourgh.

-Puis-je vous demander où apparaît la honte dans une telle rumeur ma chère tante ?

-Darcy, voyons ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Ne voyez-vous pas que cette perronelle a pris un malin plaisir à lancer une telle idée dans le seul but de vous nuire ? Elle ne cherche qu'une chose : tâcher votre image. En vous atteignant, c'est l'image de toute la noble famille Darcy qu'elle souille ainsi que celle de Pemberley !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du goût de Miss Elizabeth Bennet que de nuire à autrui.

-Vous la portez bien trop en estime Darcy ! Il suffit de voir comment elle m'a reçue après toutes les bontés que j'ai eues pour elle lors de sa visite à Rosings. Quelle ingrate !

-Mais qu'a-t-elle donc fait pour que vous lui en vouliez autant ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu réfuter cette rumeur ! Elle a osé me répondre que le fait que je me déplace jusqu'à Longbourn était en contradiction avec l'assurance que j'avais quant au non fondement de celle-ci.

-Ce en quoi elle n'a pas tout à fait tort…

-Il suffit Darcy ! Vous n'allez quand même pas prendre son parti ! Cette insolente a refusé de me dire si vous l'aviez demandée en mariage. Elle m'a juste informée que vous n'étiez pas fiancés.

-En quoi cela importe-t-il puisque, effectivement _(à mon grand désespoir),_ nous ne le sommes point ?

-Mais enfin Darcy ! Vous n'y pensez pas ? Si vous l'aviez fait, alors ces bruits sont tout à fait fondés ! Ce serait accorder un trop grande importance à cette petite campagnarde au caractère plus que dérangeant ! Je l'ai donc mise en garde : je lui ai dit que vous étiez destiné à ma fille Anne depuis votre plus tendre enfance.

-Lady Catherine, je vous ai déjà fait part de mon point de vue en ce qui concerne ce mariage, et s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer. Je n'épouserai pas ma cousine, même si cet union était le rêve de ma mère te le vôtre, je m'y refuse.

-Darcy, soyez raisonnable !

-Comment ça ? En quoi voulez-vous que je sois raisonnable ?

-Il est grand temps de vous marier ! Cette solitude n'est bonne ni pour vous, ni pour Georgiana ! Pemberley aussi finira par en pâtir !

-Lady Catherine je vous prierai de ne pas vous soucier de ma propre existence. Je considère que pour l'instant, mon équilibre ne nécessite pas la présence d'une épouse et quant à celui de ma sœur, je vous demanderai à l'avenir de me laisser m'en occuper. La seule autre personne qui peut être autorisée à prendre des décisions en ce qui concerne son éducation est le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Enfin, tant que Pemberley aura un maître, je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait pâtir du fait que ce dernier ne soit pas marié.

-Darcy, voyons…

-De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi Elizabeth Bennet ne pourrait pas tenir le rôle de maîtresse de Pemberley si je le décidais.

-Mon cher neveu, vos propos m'apeurent de plus en plus.

-Si votre peur est fondée sur l'intérêt et l'estime que je porte à Miss Bennet, alors vous avez raison de prendre peur.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Cette jeune femme est la plus charmante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer jusqu'à ce jour.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! Elle n'a aucune éducation, ses manières sont celles des sauvages, elle n'a aucun raffinement !

-Ses manières sont naturelles et spontanées ; elle est l'image même de la délicatesse et de la perfection et son éducation est celle d'une fille de gentleman.

-Comment pouvez-vous parler de perfection alors que son apparence soit aussi négligée ? Elle ne sait ni se coiffer ni même se mettre en valeur.

-Elle n'en a pas besoin. Ses traits sont parfaits et sa chevelure ne fait que mettre à l'avantage son regard qui ne connaît d'égal sur cette terre.

-Vous vous laissez emporter mon cher Darcy. N'avez-vous jamais noté l'insolence permanente dont elle fait part ?

-Elle n'est pas insolente. Elle est franche. Vous qui vous vantez souvent de votre franchise, j'aurai pensé que vous sauriez reconnaître ce trait chez d'autres personnes.

-Avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit ? Cette gourde n'a toujours fait que vous critiquer et vous dénigrer. Comment pouvez-vous avoir de tels propos à son égard ?

-Parce qu'elle m'a plus apporté que quiconque. Elle m'a fait prendre conscience de la personne que j'étais.

-Si je ne vous connaissais pas Darcy, je pourrai, à votre discours, vous croire amoureux.

-Et bien revoyez votre jugement Lady de Bourgh.

-Pardon ? Darcy… Vous n'êtes quand même pas épris de Miss Bennet ?

-Epris ? Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis plus que cela. Et rien de ce que vous direz ne pourra faire changer mes sentiments.

-Darcy ! Que dirait votre pauvre mère si elle vous entendait ! Ne blasphémez pas sa mémoire : avez-vous donc oublié que son rêve le plus cher était de vous voir uni à ma fille ?

-Avec ton mon respect, Lady de Bourgh, je ne vous laisserai proférer de telles paroles plus longtemps. J'aimais ma mère et je la respectais ; c'est pourquoi je n'ai nullement l'intention de porter atteinte à sa mémoire. Cependant, je pense qu'elle aurait compris qu'il fût impossible que je m'unisse à Lady Anne de Bourgh.

-Mais enfin mon neveu ! Reprenez vous ! Songez-vous à votre avenir ? A celui de votre sœur ? Celui du Pemberley !

-C'est justement en rapport à ce que vous venez d'énoncer que je ne peux satisfaire votre vœu Lady de Bourgh.

-Mais que faut-il pour vous raisonner ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit : rien ne pourra me faire révoquer ma décision c'est pourquoi il me semble que nous devrions arrêter ici notre conversation car j'ai bien peur que vous n'usiez votre précieux temps en essayant de me convaincre.

Lady de Bourgh prit un air renfrogné puis cracha avec mépris.

-Je ne sais pas ce que cette chère Elizabeth Benett a fait pour que vous soyez aussi épris, mais sachez, mon cher neveu, que vous courrez à votre perte car cette peronnelle est trop fière pour devenir Mrs Darcy. Ainsi donc, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez malheureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

-Sachez Lady Catherine que je préfèrerai cela plutôt que de marier à une autre femme que je n'aimerai pas et que donc, je ne respecterai pas. Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois maintenant prendre congé de vous car j'ai une affaire urgente qui m'attend.

Darcy s'inclina devant Lady de Bourgh puis sortit de la pièce. Il se rendit dans son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil et, les coudes posés sur son bureau, prit a tête entre ses mains. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, il se releva et fit appeler son intendant. Une fois qu'il lui y eut demandé de faire préparer une voiture, il alla voir sa sœur afin de l'informer qu'il s'absenterait quelque chose pour une affaire urgente.

Il embrassa Georgianna et sortit pour gagner la voiture qui l'attendait devant le château. Une fois monté, il dit au cocher :

-Conduisez-moi à Netherfield.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Alors, en ce qui concerne la saison... Et bien en fait, je n'avais plus vraiment en tête la chronologie du roman de Jane Austen. Aussi, j'au décidé d'inventer quelque chose qui ne colle peut-être pas exactement avec l'original mais qui me plaît. De plus, il est important que le texte reste la propriété exclusive de son auteur.

La retenue so british est beaucoup plus difficile à respecter qu'on ne le pense au début. J'essaye de faire un effort. J'attends votre avis sur la question.

Quant au personnage de Darcy, contente qu'il vous plaise (enfin, pour ceux qui se sont exprimés). J'espère que l'évolution continuera à se faire dans le bon sens.

Une partie de mes bacs blancs étant passée, je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus vite. Néanmoins, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont une réelle source de motivation pour un auteur! ;) A très vite!

PS : J'ai répondu par mail aux reviews qui m'ont été envoyées. Cependant, pour les anonymes, si vous voulez une réponse personnelle, je suis tout à fait prête à le faire, mais il faudrait que vous laissiez votre e-mail dans la review. Encore merci pour vos encouragements:D


End file.
